mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Donkey Kong (video game)
|caption = Official poster art for Donkey Kong. |developer = Nintendo Research & Development 1 Ikegami Tsushinki |publisher = Nintendo |series = , |director = Shigeru Miyamoto |producer = Gunpei Yokoi |designer = Shigeru Miyamoto Gunpei Yokoi |programmer = |artist = |writer = |composer = Yukio Kaneoka |engine = |format = |release = July 9, 1981 Arcade JPJuly 9, 1981 NA1981 EU 1981 Famicom/'NES' JPJuly 15, 1983 NAJune 1, 1986 EUOctober 15, 1986 Game Boy Advance e-Reader NANovember 11, 2002 Retail JPFebruary 14, 2004 NAJune 7, 2004 EUJuly 10, 2004 |genre = Platformer |mode = Single-player |rating = E for Everyone |platform = Amstrad CPC, Apple II, Atari 8-bit, Atari 2600, Atari 7800, ColecoVision, C64, Intellivision, MSX, NES, PC booter, TI-99/4a, VIC-20, ZX Spectrum, Game Boy Advance |media = |requirement = |input = }} Donkey Kong ( ) is an arcade game released by Nintendo in 1981. An early example of the platform game genre, the gameplay focuses on maneuvering the main character across a series of platforms while dodging and jumping over obstacles. In the game, Mario (originally named Mr. Video Game Himself and then Jumpman) must rescue a damsel in distress named Pauline (originally named Lady), from a giant ape named Donkey Kong. The hero and ape later became two of Nintendo's most popular and recognizable characters. Donkey Kong is one of the most important titles from the golden age of arcade video games, and is one of the most popular arcade games of all time. The game was the latest in a series of efforts by Nintendo to break into the North American market. Hiroshi Yamauchi, Nintendo's president at the time, assigned the project to a first-time video game designer named Shigeru Miyamoto. Drawing from a wide range of inspirations, including Popeye, Beauty and the Beast and King Kong, Miyamoto developed the scenario and designed the game alongside Nintendo's chief engineer, Gunpei Yokoi. The two men broke new ground by using graphics as a means of characterization, including cutscenes to advance the game's plot, and integrating multiple stages into the gameplay. Donkey Kong is considered to be the earliest video game with a storyline that visually unfolds on screen. The eponymous Donkey Kong character is the game's de facto villain. The hero is a carpenter originally unnamed in the Japanese arcade release, later named Jumpman and then Mario. The ape kidnaps Mario's girlfriend, originally known as Lady, but later renamed Pauline. The player must take the role of Mario and rescue her. This is the first occurrence of the damsel in distress scenario that would provide the template for countless video games to come. In the Super Smash Flash series Characters The titular ape Donkey Kong and his rival Mario, both of whom originate from this game, appear in the ''Super Smash Flash'' series as playable characters. Mario appears in both Super Smash Flash and Super Smash Flash 2, while Donkey Kong appears only in Super Smash Flash 2. Moves In SSF2, 's down taunt originates from this game. He spins in the air and then falls to the ground with his legs in the air, much like he does during his death animation in this game after getting hit or falling from a great height. Additionally, 's Final Smash, Arcade, is a tribute to his role in this game. He leaps onto a red steel girder in the background throws barrels onto the stage to roll across it and attack opponents. The girder and effects of the barrels are directly inspired by this game, and the sound effects are ripped from the NES version of Donkey Kong. Category:Games Category:Official games Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Donkey Kong universe Category:Mario universe Category:Nintendo